Torn Up
by tacoqueenxx
Summary: Story takes place during Goblet of Fire. This is what I imagine the book being with Fred and Hermione being a couple... eventually. Percy still works for the Ministry in this story but is on good terms with the Weasleys


**Surprising Arivial**

"Kids! Breakfast!"

It was a very sunny and pleasant July morning at the Burrow. Molly had just finished making a big breakfast for her family. One by one all of her children came running down the stairs and taking their usual seats. Arthur was sound asleep, he had a very late shift at the Ministry and Molly thought it was best not to disturb him and let him rest.

"Mum, we'll be expecting Hermione at noon, I sent her an owl to invite her to come a bit earlier for the World Cup." Ginny told her mother as she took her seat next to Ron.

"That's fine dear." Molly told her daughter sweetly and turned her head towards the stairs "FRED! GEORGE! COME DOWN THIS INSTANT! Honestly! What have they been up this time?"

"I over heard them talking about opening a joke shop after Hogwarts. They're probably up there making products." Percy informed her with a look of disgust.

"I like the idea, and they could be really successful, I mean look at Zonko's!" Bill commented.

"They better not be serious! But although I can't say I'm surprised."

"Morning family!" George greeted as he and Fred came down the stairs and sat at the table, almost instantly filling their plates with food.

"Who's up for a game of Quidditch after breakfast? A little four - on four?" Fred asked.

Bill, George, Ginny and Ron all agreed enthusiastically, Percy told them he had to go to work, and Molly complained about not having a single conversation involving Quidditch at the table.

After everyone's eaten, Molly started clearing the table and the rest of the Weasleys went to the backyard to play Quidditch, all but Percy who went to work accompanied by Arthur who had gotten out of bed just in time to leave for work. He grabbed a piece of toast, kissed his wife goodbye and quickly left with an impatient Percy.

It was around 12 o'clock when Ginny accidentally hit the bludger with a lot of force at an unaware Fred who was laughing at Ron because he dropped the quaffle. Fred fell flat of his broom on the grass.

"Oh my! Fred I am so sorry it was an accident!" Ginny came flying to his side, apologizing repeatedly.

"Lucky we weren't that up in the air, ey?" George said.

"It's okay Ginny, it's just my shoulder, mum'll fix it in a giff." Fred said standing up, Bill quickly came and helped him up and started walking him to the house. "You guys continue the game, I'll be back in 10 minutes!"

"This is why I always tell you not to play! Why can't you just read a book?! You could have been seriously hurt!" Molly was yelling at Fred while looking for her book on healing wounds, Bill had quickly left knowing his mother would yell at him too, being the older brother and all.

"I just fell on my shoulder! It's not even bleeding- oh, wait it is a little.." he quickly fell silent after and let his mum straighten his shoulder and bandage it.

"It's done! Go on up and change out off that shirt so I can wash it!"

"Thanks mum!" He said and ran up the stairs so he can return to his Quidditch game.

Almost exactly after he left there was a soft knock on the front door, Molly opened it and there stood Hermione with a large trunk and half a dozen books in her hands.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley!" She smiled big at the woman who quickly grabbed the books out of her hands and gave her a big hug.

"Oh dear! It's lovely too see you! The others will be happy to know you've made it! Come in! Come in! Are you hungry? Lunch isn't ready yet but I could fix you up something?"

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley that's very kind but I'm not that hungry." Hermione said walking in and pulling her trunk with her.

"Well I'm sure you've had a long trip, so you can go on up to Ginny's room and rest, I've already put up a spare bed. Ginny's in the yard with the boys, they're playing Quidditch."

Hermione thanked Molly again, took her books and started walking up the stairs, she was almost to the room she was sharing with Ginny when all of a sudden she came to a clash with someone and fell backwards, her books scattering on the floor beside her.

" I am VERY SORRY- Hermione!?" Fred stood above her, confused. "What on Earth-" he was about to ask her what she was doing here when he realized she was still lying on the ground probably hurt. "OH!" he quickly bended over and helped her up. "I'm sorry. I was running and I didn't realize anyone would be up here least of all you and-"

"It's fine Fred, honestly" she cut him off. "I wasn't really looking where I was going."

"No, it was my fault. And not to be rude, but why are you here?" He asked her while bending down to help pick up the books.

"I was supposed to come a week later, but Ginny sent me an owl last night and invited me a bit earlier. And I couldn't resist, I love my mum and dad but it was getting kind of dull and it's always interesting here. And Harry will be arriving in a week anyways." She paused "I would've taught you knew I was coming."

"I might've missed the first 20 minutes of breakfast this morning so I guess I didn't get the news." He smiled and handed her the last of the books. "Wanna play Quidditch? We're a man down anyways since Percy was being a prat and went to work."

"Why does going to work make him a prat?" She asked amused as Fred shrugged. "And thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass on Quidditch, i think I'll just unpack, and then if you'll still be playing I'll come and watch."

"Okay then. See ya!" He yelled and disappeared downstairs.

"Fred Weasley! Stop running this instant! You'll fall and break your neck!" Fred heard his mother yell after him as he passed her in the kitchen and out the door.

"I'm back!" He yelled at his siblings as he zoomed towards them. "Ginny, Hermione's here, passed her on my way out."

"I'm sure Ron will be pleased about that." George smirked.

"Pleased about what." Ron stopped passing around the quaffle with Bill and turned to listen.

"Hermione's arrived." Fred told his younger brother. "She'd be so happy to see her Ronnikins."

"Shut up."

"Okay! Can we please resume the game?" Ginny asked impatiently.

After a couple of goals were scored, Hermione was seen coming out of the Burrow with a book in her hand. She caught Ron and Ginny's eye and waved.

"Hi Hermione!" Ginny yelled and landed her broom on the ground to hug her friend.

A moment after Fred also zoomed in front of them. "I thought you said you were going to watch?"

"I am" Hermione answered

"No you're not! Your carrying a book, you're planning on reading." He accused her.

"I can do both!"

"Fred! Leave her alone, c'mon let's play." She told him and flew back into the air. And with one last smirk at Hermione he followed Ginny in the air where they resumed playing. Hermione settled under a big oak tree and started reading. Every so often she'd glance up and watch for a while, before going back to reading. The weird part of all of this was the fact that Fred also glance at her, more often than he'd want to admit, he even almost got knocked out of his broom once (due to a very aggressive George) because he was looking at the girl reading under the tree. They played for so long they didn't even notice Mrs Weasley calling them for lunch until she magically summoned their quaffle.

"Please go clean up and come down this instant. Go on, go!" she rushed her children up the stairs.

"How's your shoulder, brother?" George asked Fred while they were changing into cleaner clothes.

"Brilliant. Shall we?" he answered and then gestured to the door.

"We shall."

When they both got downstairs Mrs Weasley was setting the table with Bill and Hermione helping and chatting.

"Why aren't you at work today." Fred overheard Hermione asking his eldest brother.

"I have a two week vacation from work, they usually only give me a couple of days days, but since I've been back from Egypt I've had a few more time at home." He answered while putting down plates. After everyone's come down they sat at the table and began eating the small feast Molly's prepared.

"Is Charlie coming from Romania this summer?" Hermione asked Mrs Weasley half way through lunch.

"Oh, you've just missed him. He was here around 3 weeks, but left some time ago."

"You would've liked him Hermione. He works with dragons. I know you've had some interest in them over the years." Fred commented with a sly smile, while both her and Ron shared a look of nervousness. He was clearly referring to when in first year they sneaked Norbert out of the castle. Mrs Weasley would be furious if she knew.

"How do you-"

"Please." George interrupted her. "You should never underestimate us."

"What are you all talking about?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Nothing." Hermione and Ron quickly answered, causing Fred and George to chuckle softly.

After lunch they all gathered for a game of exploding snap and latter some chess. Percy and Mr Weasley came home around 7pm and they all had dinner and talked some more. Percy, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley were first to go up to bed. Then Bill and Ginny. Ron, George, Hermione and Fred we're the last one up in the sitting room. They were all about to go up when Hermione stopped Fred and George halfway up the stairs.

"You wouldn't tell Mrs Weasley about Norbert would you?" Hermione asked anxious.

"Of course not, we were just teasing." George answered.

"We've known since third year, and that's not the only thing we know." Fred added. "We know all about the poly juice potion, too."

"And your time traveling."

"Sirius Black too"

"How do you know all of this?!" Hermione asked furious. "Did Ron tell you?"

"Merlin, no!" George said. "We had the Marauder's map until last year. And we just happen to be curious your sneaking after hours."

"Also, sometimes we see a couple of pair of feet walking around, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out you're all up to something." Fred smiled.

"We've always been a fan of a little bit of Mischief." George told her.

"Goodnight" they said in unison and left a very shocked and confused Hermione standing on the stairs.


End file.
